


Mists Of Death

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: World Wars and Mist go together...





	Mists Of Death

The mist rolls past, time and again, as they wait for the call. The call to leave this trench, to perhaps die. The mists roll past again and the men huddle together, always aware that eventually, when it is in place, they will have to go over the top… face the mist, face the enemy, face death itself. 

Mist rolls past as the men fall, one by one, boys and men, fathers, sons, lovers, husbands. Mist rolls past as they fall, as they crawl for home, as they die. Mist rolls past and eyes close, bodies shudder to a halt. 

Eventually one is left, two at the most, sheltered once more in the trenches, suicidal runs for home are the order of the day but they wait, the mist rolling past again even as they shiver, they cry, they wait for another day of death and destruction. Hope is gone now. Hope is always gone. Only mist remains.


End file.
